Arkham Barely Believe It
This is how Arkham Barely Believe It goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. then see Arkham Asylum is walking with a guard Guard: Come on, Rob, the doc wants to see ya. Robert: Great, another trip to the couch. we see Joker's cell is throwing pies approaches him Mercy Graves: Pie? The Joker: Oh, what flavor filling? takes it as the hologram of Lex appears Lex Luthor: Hello, Joker. The Joker: Lex! Are you a ghost? Lex Luthor: Ugh, no, I'm not a ghost. I need you as many of your Arkham cellmates so that you can muster to meet me at the Hall of Doom. The Joker: Well, I am out of pies. You get me out, and I'm all yours. Lex Luthor: Good clown. hologram disappears Captain Cold: Let's do it, Joker! gets out his new freeze cannon breaks his cell door open build a channel machine then cut with Lois Lois Lane: Strange. Mac made a call as he got my number. Jimmy Olsen: Didn't he tell you that he was going to find out the truth of the Justice Syndicate? Lois Lane: He did. Strange. Jimmy Olsen: Hm. That isn't like him. Lois Lane: Absolutely not! Lois notices something turns out to be Ultraman Lois Lane: Was that Ultraman flying over? Jimmy Olsen: Maybe? Lois Lane: Something big must be going on. And we're gonna find out what it is. This gala might not be so boring. Jimmy Olsen: That's an V.I.P. Only area, Lois. Lois Lane: I doubt that matters, Jimmy. head to the Rooftop Gala then cut back at Arkham changes the guards' channel to Channel 52 it explodes The Joker: Whoa, trippy! they escape battle guards they find Livewire's cell open it up escapes Livewire: Oh, is somebody letting Livewire out to play? lights up the place Reverse-Flash appears Reverse-Flash: Free at last! Time to stretch my legs. enter inside the prison Merlyn appears they wake up Grundy the break the door enter the door The Joker: Okay, all clear. open a secret doorway Joker and Livewire fall into a trap door others just step away Livewire and Joker fall down and Livewire get up as they hear Hugo Strange's voice Hugo Strange: Welcome. See if as you are here, you can all assist me with my experiments. Livewire: That's Doctor Hugo Strange! His experiments don't end well for those who assist him. Strange arrives Hugo Strange: My thanks to you, Joker. This breakout is the perfect opportunity to get more volunteers for my work. The Joker: You're welcome! Hugo Strange: Volunteers, like Robert here. Monster Man appears The Joker: Bobby! runs to him as he roars electrocutes him in the face disappear the Monster Man looks for them goes the right way Hugo Strange: I look forward to see how you fair against my latest creation. watches from above Joker and Livewire trap Robert Monster Man chases them Livewire: Uh-oh. We made him mad. Run for it! run and shoot at him they elude him Livewire: Whew! they set up another trap for Robert enters the trap Monster Man roars Hugo Strange: Get them! the Monster Man chases them shoot him he gives up the chase Hugo Strange: Enough delays! and Livewire build a machine it shocks the Monster Man Hugo Strange: No, not my magnificent Monster Man! NOO!!! Monster Man is defeated The Joker: Ha! How do you like that?! Livewire: Now, we just need a way to get out of here. The Joker: Relax. I'm sure something will turn up. explosion is heard as they see the Joker Helicopter The Joker: See? I knew something would turn up. escape him Hugo approaches Robert Hugo Strange: Poor Robert. surges through Robert, startling Hugo Hugo Strange: Perhaps some kind of rubber shoe. writes something down Monster Man snores we cut to the Rooftop Gala The Joker: What's this? A party? crowds are throwing vegetables they see Joker's helicopter The Joker: Need a lift, Pumpkin? Harley Quinn: Mistah J! smiles Ultraman: You think you can escape us, clown? light-flashes them escape Deathstorm: I'll take that as a "yes". hits Deathstorm Ultraman: Forget about them. We have other pressing issues to attend to. grins then cut to the Hall of Doom Malcolm Merlyn: The Crime Syndicate are worst than the Justice League! They don't play fair! Captain Cold: They broke my favorite cold gun! Cheetah: They stood on my tail! Clayface: They tried to use me as a casserole dish! The Penguin: I hear, they got all the loot from the Batcave! Mac Grimborn: They're better at being villains than you! Catwoman: Well, Mac's got us there. Lex Luthor: I beg to differ, Catwoman. No one is better at being a villain than Lex Luthor. The Joker: Lex! Mac Grimborn: Please, Joker, we didn't come here to play patty cake! Lex Luthor: Mac is correct. Mac Grimborn: My team and I will stop the Crime Syndicate! Harley Quinn: But Mac, with the Justice League out of the picture, who's gonna help you? looks worried grins Wave raises his hand Heat Wave: Ooh, us. We can help them. Malcolm Merlyn: Indeed. Lex Luthor: You cannot stop the Syndicate alone. Mac Grimborn: Then it's settled. Lex Luthor: Precisely. Whatever their game is, if they want to play at being heroes, then we'll give them the biggest and greatest bunch of bad apples ever assembled! The Joker: Do apples come in bunches? throws a cup at Joker Lex Luthor: We'll show them how we do things on our Earth. Mac Grimborn: But Ultraman's too powerful! We have our limits. Except Rookie over there. looks at the Rookie Lex Luthor: You don't say. Well, we'll just get more help. Who's with me?! cheers Lex Luthor: First off, let's get Gorilla Grodd on the list. begin their mission sees a jet Mac Grimborn: Where are we going? Lex Luthor: Gorilla City. enter the jet jet takes off to Gorilla City